


Steal the Crown

by Kalloway



Series: Steal the Crown/Break the Stars [1]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mina, once she and Ghina finalize the plan.





	Steal the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, April 08/we're gonna steal the crown right off their heads

This would be her brother's show for now-- For now.

Mina watched as he made ready with the Izumo and Gold Frame. Certainly, the plan was good enough, though she did have her reservations. If OMNI-- if Azrael Murata got suspicious, everything would be in jeopardy, whether the PLANTs were in their hands by then or not. There were other factors, too, like Erica Simmons' friends. Perhaps her brother didn't consider them enough of a potential threat.

But this would be Ghina's show and Mina willed herself to be content to watch. For all that she needled him about being head of the family, he would be quite the competent leader if he'd just cool his head a bit. And she... Perhaps she simply needed to stop being his literal shadow. But that would come soon enough. There was world enough for both of them.

And it would be theirs.


End file.
